Naruhina
by thatkidlizzie
Summary: **ONESHOT** After the battle of Kohona, these two get things straighten out..


It was a cold winter night, snow falling from the sky, white smoke coming out of his mouth everytime he talked. That's how cold it was. But, he didn't mind. He actually missed it.

After repairing Kohona back together, he hasn't really had some time to rest, and he becoming the Hokage, he had no time to just sit down and rest. Luckily, all the repairing is done. They just finished fixing up a couple of houses.

Naruto was just walking down the streets. When he turned the corner, he would see couples. Each time he see them, he would think of Sakura, right? Well, you're wrong.

She would pop into his head, yes. But, mostly, the shy, nice girl would pop into his head instead. He would be thinking about the confession, how she died _just for him_.

He regrets not really talking to her after the big fight. But, he's been so busy that he had no time. It makes him wonder if she still loves him.

"Haha, yeah right. She probably forgot all about me. I wouldn't blame her.."Naruto said to himself.

'_Maybe I'm too late?'_ Most likely is too late. But, little did he know, she was waiting for him to say something, at least. Instead of leaving her in depression, and or waiting for a reply.

**XxXxX**

Hinata was just sitting in her new and improved room. She was sitting next to her window, tears in her eyes. Her father just yelled at her for being a failure. From what he seen, she didn't do as much as the others did. But, the only reason was because she wore herself out from training earlier today.

Of course, she tells herself that she's being selfish and that she shouldn't have to act like that. Being a Hyuga, she has to work twice as hard.

She opened up her window quietly, and hopped out, without making a noise. She climbs up her wall that surrounded her home and started walking the streets that night.

She walks all around Kohona. Every corner she turned, couples would be sitting next to each other, walking, holding hands. She looked down at her hand and imagined Naruto's hand, gripping hers, walking down the streets of Kohona.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts. '_He still hasn't given me a reply.. I mean, I know he's busy but..'_ My thoughts were cut off by the cold, howling wind.

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "Great, I forgot my jacket." Her teeth started to chatter.

She was so cold that she had to look down, not paying any attention to where she was going.

She felt another body hit her and she fell straight to the ground.

"Ow ow ow.. I'm so sorry about that.." Hinata looked up to see the blonde man with whiskers on his face, looking down at her.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-naruto? " She managed to say. "I-I'm so sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.."

'_Same old Hinata.. Thank god.' _Naruto thought to himself. Hinata was still talking.

He laughed and managed to say, "Hinata, can I ask you something?"

She looked at him in shock. "S-sure.." '_What is he going to ask? Why am I freaking out?'_ There was a slight blush going across her cheeks.

"Ahem.. okay well,.. uhm.." Naruto had also a slight blush going across his cheeks. "I-I wanted to know if you.. still.. l.. loved me? "

This completely shocked Hinata. Her eyes were wide and she now has a deep blush. Without thinking, she walked up to Naruto, stood on her toes, and kissed him. Not hard, though.

When she broke the kiss, we looked into his eyes, and turned bright red. She turned her back towards him and started walking away.

"I hope that answered your question." Hinata said it loud enough for Naruto to hear. When Hinata turned the corner, Naruto was still standing there, he lifted his hand and touched his lip. '_My first kiss..'_ Naruto's heart was beating faster than when he would see or smell Top Ramen.

"YEAH, WOO. I GOT MY FIRST KISS." Naruto screamed out to the world and started to jump all around.

Hinata stayed at the corner, hiding. She could hear Naruto being a dork. She smiled, for once in a long time. She was glad that she was able to share a kiss with him. She stood there when she heard Naruto's footsteps becoming faint. '_I guess he is heading home. I should, too. _'Once Hinata took a step, heading towards her house, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

That person spun her around and kissed her on the lips. She wasn't sure who it was, but she noticed it was Naruto, she kissed back.

"I forgot to kiss you back. I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Hinata just nodded her head, signifying that it was okay.

They both smiled, light coming from their eyes.

'_This is the best night ever.'_ Both Hinata and Naruto thought at the same time.

Both went home, thus ended the night that started Naruto and Hinata. *


End file.
